


School On A Saturday

by smallspook



Category: Dazed and Confused (1993), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Pretty In Pink (1986), Sixteen Candles (1984), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Detention, Domestic Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Friendship, High School, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Shermer High, Smut, Stereotypes, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallspook/pseuds/smallspook
Summary: A Saturday in detention with five people you barely even know... What could get worse? Or what could get better? I had never been a troubling student and to be mixed with all the wrong crowds, causes us to be a little mischievous.[I do not own the script to the Breakfast Club, but I am a dedicated fan. My character is a depiction of me and you should not steal my character and dialogue. I hope that you love this story and I'm still trying to figure out how to write my character into this, so be patient if it takes some time to write. There is a lot of dialogue as well!]





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday, March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062.

I had never gotten a detention in my life, I had never done anything wrong to make myself be classified as a terrible student or a student that didn't care about assignments. But I just forgot to bring in one unfinished assignment and now I had been sent to Saturday school. I was a quiet kid, I minded my own business and didn't have much friends to get me into trouble. Never in a million years did I think this is how I would be spending a day of my weekend, a day at the place I dreaded to go to five times a week already.

Walking to ol' Shermer High wasn't that strenuous, I did it every weekday anyway. I seen a couple cars pull up quickly and drop some kids off, so I slowly trudged into the school, under the concrete awning and into the front doors. I was told on Thursday to report to the Library for detention. I knew there would be a couple of people who didn't even know where that was because there were kids who never picked a book in their lives. I quickly headed there, knowing my way because I walked by the place every single day and occasionally went inside.

There was a couple of guys and a girl. I knew one guy, his name was Andrew Clark. I knew exactly who he was because he was a popular kid; he and I shared Anatomy. The girl that was sitting next to him was Claire Standish, a prissy, fiery red-headed girl who didn't know how to keep her trap shut in the middle of English class. I liked neither of them, I know they didn't like a kid like me as well. The other guy, I had no idea who he was, looked like a total geek anyway. He sat behind those two on the right column of desks. They sat in front of him, at another table.

I chose the left column, first desk, middle seat. As I took my coat off, I looked at the other students. Andrew was sitting on the inside seat, next to the aisle. Claire was sitting there before him, he left a seat between the both of them. She was sitting at the other end of the desk, near the railing of the ramp to the second floor. The geek was sitting directly behind Andrew. I think I sat at a suitable place.

I heard a couple rustling noises and I looked to see a guy wearing a lot of layers and he picked up note cards from the checkout desk. He came walking up to the desks, my eyes watched him as he slid his glasses onto the top of his head and examined Andrew and Claire, side-stepping into the aisle. He continued to look at them until his eyes landed on the nerd. I seen him swing his arm out to gesture the kid to move. He moved, dropping his hat in the process as he sat at the desk across from the tough guy. He sat on the inside of the aisle again.

The tough guy had dark hair, but a single silver streak in the front of his bangs. He moved the chair closest to the aisle out into the middle of the aisle and pulled the second chair out. He faced it toward the aisle and sat down in it, putting his legs on the chair in front of him. I see a dark figure come from my peripheral vision, I see another classmate of mine. I didn't know her name, but her and I had art together. She was always dawned in all black clothing, until you got to her grey messenger bag. She came around the statue that sat behind the tables and chose the last seat that sat away from the aisle at the last desk. She faced away from everyone, so I couldn't see her face.

I turned my head to look at everyone again, my eyes landed on the tough guy who looked like he was an exclusive member of Saturday school. He caught me staring and he winked at me. It caused my mouth become agape and I twisted my body around as I blushed a little. I didn't really know how to react to that. I looked down at my lap and looked at my fingers, sitting my lunchbag on the table. I messed with the floral pattern on my long dress and looked up slowly.

I seen Mr. Vernon walk in, papers in hand and the swagger of his walk was very cocky. He abruptly stopped at the popular kids' table and looked at all of us students.

"Well, well... Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." He said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Excuse me sir, I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but um, I don't think I belong in here." Claire piped up, she had her hand raised up and then it slowly went down as she said what she had to say. What a bitchy thing to say, I could feel myself roll my eyes.

Mr. Vernon paid no attention to her question, he just looked at her and then to his watch.

"It is now... 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here." Mr. Vernon said. Behind me, I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back to see who it was as I began to hear Mr. Vernon speak again.

"Ponder the error of your ways." Mr. Vernon said as I heard the person clear their throat again, I looked back again to see it was the tough guy. I seen him put his head back before he spit a loogie in the air and catch it in his mouth. I was disgusted, so I turned around, a grimace on my face. I saw that Claire did the same, but she gasped. Vernon pointed to her.

"You may not talk." He told her. I saw his eyes stare at me, but I heard the guy behind me rustling in his seat behind me, he pointed to him. "You will not move from these seats." He said once more. I heard the kid move back to his seat as Vernon walked down the aisle and pointed to the guy sitting behind the preps. "And you..." Vernon said before he pulled the chair out from under the guy's feet and moved it around the table. "Will not sleep." He finished the last of his sentence.

"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are." Vernon said and then I watched him pass papers out to the girl and tough guy.

"Is this a test?" The guy asked as he watched Vernon continue to pass out papers.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay," Vernon said. He looked to see the guy had his feet sitting on the desk now, a red bandana around his boot. "I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times... Is that clear Mr. Bender?" Vernon must have been asking him that question.

"Crystal." I heard Bender say, my eyes glued on Mr. Vernon.

"Good." Vernon said with no hope in his voice. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon continued until I hear a tap on the desk behind me and his eyes shift up. I looked back to see the geek standing.

"Um, I can answer that right now, sir. You know, that'd be no-no for me cause-" I watched the kid before he was cut off.

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon said to him, and furrowed his brows. I felt a cheeky smile spread across my face as I hid my laughter.

"Thank you, sir." the Johnson kid said as he sat down.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked as he was pointing to his office.

"Yeah, I got a question." I heard someone say behind me as I smirked, this ought to be good. It was that Bender kid. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" I heard Bender say this as I smiled and hid my face.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns." Vernon says. And with that, Vernon walks away to his office.

"That man... Is a brownie hound." Bender says as he points to Mr. Vernon.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the sudden, I hear snapping or crackling noises. I look behind me to see the girl all the way in the back was biting down on her nails. I knew the struggle of that bad habit, I bit my nails ever since I could chew. Not too long ago, I stopped doing it. Everyone was looking at her now, I could see that all of them had a disgusted face other than me. She finally looked up from her fingers and at everyone, then continued to bite her nails.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Bender teased her. She looked at him, removed her hand and then spit her nail at him. "I've seen you before, you know," Bender told her and pointed to her. I heard a creak of a chair come from across the hall and he sat back in his chair. I turned around quickly.

"Who I think I am... Who are you? Who are you? I'm a walrus." I heard from behind me. I looked back at Johnson and raised my brow. He moved his jaw, his pen hooked to his bottom lip and now, it was in his nose. He looked at me, then to Bender. Bender quickly whipped his red scarf off his neck. Johnson chuckles and takes the pen out of his mouth and looks back at Bender again. Bender slides his foot off of the desk and starts to take his coat off, Johnson doing it at the same time until he looks over at Bender and stops in unison with him. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, letting Bender take his coat off. Johnson blows in his hands and rubs them to keep them warm before he slides his coat back upon his shoulder. Bender is staring intensely at Johnson.

"It's the shits, huh?" Johnson asks him, Bender still does say a word and Johnson lets out a tiny, nervous chuckle and looks at me, I still looked at him like he was an idiot.

I turned my body back around and sighed before I seen a ball of paper shoot in between Claire and Andrew, they both look back before they turn around again. I heard Bender begin to hum "Sunshine Of Your Love" by Cream, that was one of my favorite songs. I looked at him and smiled as he did a tiny air guitar, trying to get on their nerves.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me," says Claire while she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, shit! What are we 'sposed to do if we have to take a piss?!" Bender exclaims and looks at all of us.

"Please!" Claire exhales and turns around.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go!" Bender says before I hear him unzip his pants. I gasp and turn around to avert my eyes.

"Oh my god." Claire crossed her arms.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man!" Andrew pipes up.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Bender said. I was still looking away from the scene, covering my eyes.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Andrew told him.

"God, you're pretty sexy when you get angry." Bender says. "Hey, homeboy! Why don't you go close that door and we'll Prom Queen and Wallflower impregnated!" Bender must have said to Johnson. I covered my mouth. Did he really just say that about me?

"Hey, hey!" Andrew yelled at him.

"What?" Bender asked.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man." Andrew says.

"Totally?" Bender asks in a mocking tone.

"Totally." Andrew leans in and whispers.

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested!" Claire says to him.

"Really... Buttface." Andrew said as he agreed with her and turned around.

"Well, hey, Sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender teased, I let a small "pfft" escape my lips.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas. I think we should just write our papers." Johnson spoke up.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Andrew yelled.

"It's a free country." Bender teases as he nods his head.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore him." Claire told Andrew.

Bender flung his hair back and licked his lips before he starts, "Sweets? You couldn't ignore me if you tried. So.." He gets louder. "So, are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on, Sporto... Level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" John teased with a small, cheeky smirk and then chuckles a bit.

"Go to hell!" Claire exclaims and shoots back at him.

"Enough!" Andrew shouts and looks back at him.

"Hey! What's goin' on in there?!" Vernon yells from his office.

"Scumbag." Andrew mumbles. 

I smiled at this, those two deserved to be teased sometimes; too many people were on their side most of the time. They just annoyed me. I saw Bender stand to his feet and walk past the preps' table as he pointed to the door.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checkin' on us every few seconds," says Bender as he sat on the railing of the ramp.

"Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open." Johnson spoke up.

"So what?" Bender said.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here, you know." Andrew spoke up.

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." Bender teases.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody, anyway?" Andrew said meekly.

"Really." Claire agreed.

"You know, Bender... You don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You might as well never exist at this school." Andrew told Bender. Ouch, I could see the hurt on Bender's face and what comeback he was trying to think of.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Bender teased, he watched Claire and Andrew chuckle.

"Maybe the prep club too, student council." Bender said to them both.

"Nah... They wouldn't take you." Andrew said.

"I'm hurt." Bender said sarcastically.

As they all talked about popularity and acceptance of what counted as social clubs, I started the essay, but I knew I was just bullshitting most of it. I quickly tried to get this essay done so I couldn't get in any more trouble like the rest of these guys were trying to. I was a Goody Two-Shoes, I knew I was. I don't know if any of them knew who I was, but it didn't matter because I wasn't anything special. I was just a kid who moved here in the middle of January, a little new to the school, used to everything though.

My name is Lilith, Lilith Daniels. I didn't classify as any social group, I didn't have any friends, I didn't have amazing grades. I was just a normal person that people thought was weird because I didn't subject myself to any group. I sat at a table by myself, or with some people who couldn't fit in at another table during lunch. I didn't try to put myself anywhere.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on a count of you boneheads." Andrew said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a bite, huh?!" Bender said and cried out in fake agony. "Missin' a whole wrestling meet?!" Bender continued.

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You've never competed in your whole life!" Andrew said. Bender had a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, I know! I feel all empty inside because of it, I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys!" Bender acted like he was sad in the first part of his sentence, then became more and more sarcastic towards the end.

"Ah, you wouldn't miss it." Andrew said, turning away and looking at me. "You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do! I want to be just like you! I figured all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!" Bender said to Andrew, making him shut up.

"You wear tights?" I hear Johnson say behind me.

"No, I don't wear tights! I wear the required uniform!" Andrew says.

"Tights." I spoke up and said in unison with Johnson, making Bender smile sweetly at me.

"Shut up!" Andrew said, very embarrassed.

All of the sudden, we hear Vernon rummaging around in his office and Bender runs and sits right between Andrew and Claire, folding his hands on the table. I watched as Vernon quickly left his office and walked down the hallway. I heard Bender suck air down his throat.

"Wooh!" He said as he pulled his chair out and looked at Claire as he stood to his feet. He started to walk towards the door.

"You know, there's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Brian says.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?!" Bender said in a stern voice, pointing his finger at him. I looked as he popped his collar and watched for Vernon to be gone completely before he reached the top of the door and started to mess with it.

"Come on, Bender! Don't screw around!" Andrew yelled to him.

"What are you going to do?!" Claire called out to him.

"Drop dead I hope!" Andrew mumbled.

"Bender, that's school property there... I mean that's- you know that doesn't belong to us, that's nothing to be toyed with." Johnson said as Bender stuffed a screw into his pocket, the door slams shut. He comes walking back to us.

"That's very funny, come on! Fix it!" Andrew said to him.

"Hold this?" Bender asked as he handed it out to me.

"No way!" I said as he stuffed it into my hand, I sighed as he ran back to his desk. I stuffed the screw into my lunch bag.

"You should really fix that." Johnson spoke.

"Am I a genius?" Bender asked as he sat down in his assigned seat.

"No, you're an asshole!" Andrew said.

"What a funny guy!" Bender said in a dumb voice.

"Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew yelled.

"Everyone just shh, shh!" Bender said as he tried to silence us. "Listen, I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

We all started to yell at Bender all at once and trying to get him to fix the door, he told us to be quiet.

"Shut up!" Bender yelled as he finally silenced us.

"Goddammit!" We all heard outside of the door, knowing what was next. We see Mr. Vernon walk in and he points to the door. "Why is that door closed?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is that door closed?!" Mr. Vernon stood over the preps' table and yelled at Andrew who was looking away.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Bender replied to him.

"Why?!" Vernon shouted as he looked at Claire. Claire opened her mouth to blurt out that Bender did it, but just stayed quiet for a moment. Please don't say he did it, please don't say he did it.

"We were just sitting here, like we're supposed to." Claire told him. I felt relief hit me and I slouched a little in my chair. Vernon walked into the aisle and looked around before his eyes landed on Johnson.

"Who closed that door?" Vernon asked Johnson, Johnson's eyes were huge. I widened my eyes, Johnson looked at me and then Vernon. I shook my head the slightest bit, begging him to not tell, Johnson pointed to himself.

"I think a screw fell out of it." I hear from across the aisle, it was Bender, his eyes were glued to his desk.

"It just closed sir." I hear from Andrew.

"Who?!" Vernon yelled to the girl in the back and I saw her bit her lip, I heard as squeak and then she slammed her head down on the desk, another squeak coming from her.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Bender said as he swung his head around and looked back down at his desk.

"Who has the screw?!" Vernon barked as he looked at me. I said nothing, my eyes challenging him. I didn't like these sort of confrontations.

"It just... Fell out." I told him, getting frustrated based on the fact that the screw was in my lunch bag, I was a part of this, I didn't want to be. Vernon turned back to Bender.

"Give me that screw," Says Mr. Vernon, holding his hand out.

"I don't have it." Bender replies, wow he was being honest now.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Mr. Vernon asks.

"I don't have it, screws fall out all the time. The world is an imperfect place." Bender told him.

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon presses.

"Excuse me, sir. Why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Claire pipes up.

"Watch it, young lady." Vernon says and then turns to go open the door, the door won't stay open. He slides a folding chair over to the door and keeps the door open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender says to him.

I watch as Vernon has his foot keeping the door open, sliding the chair up to the door. He lets go and the door slams shut again, the chair slides across the tile floor and he is left in the hallway with the chair.

"Dammit!" I hear from the other side of the door. I laugh hard behind my hand and I became serious again when Mr. Vernon enters the library with his hands on his hips. "Andrew Clark, get up here! Come on, front and center! Let's go!" he snaps and Andrew follows his command.

"Hey! How come Andrew gets to get up?! If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Bender says as we all watch Andrew and Mr. Vernon move a large magazine rack in front of the door.

"Okay! Watch it, watch the magazines!" Vernon says as they slide the big rack into the doorway and against the door.

"It's out of my hands!" Bender says. We watch as Andrew struggles to get his leg over the rack and falls, it caused me to laugh a little.

"That's very clever, sir. But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives children would be unwise in this juncture of your career, sir." Bender says.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this out of here, for god's sake! What's the matter with you?! Come on!" He scolded Andrew as he started to help him move it again.

"Well, you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson said as he held two fingers up on both of his hands and motioned toward the doors.

"Show Dick some respect!" Bender scolded him.

"Let's go. Go! Get back in your seat." Vernon told Andrew and then lead him back to the tables. "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." Vernon's eyes scanned Bender. "You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you." We all heard Bender say something under his breath.

"What was that?!" Vernon says as he walks up to him.

"Eat. My. Shorts." Bender says louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister." Vernon said and pointed to him.

"Ugh, I'm crushed." Bender's sarcasm was apparent.

"You just bought one more right there." says Vernon.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that, beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" Bender said as he sat up.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one?" Vernon asks, Bender stays silent, the aggravation on his face. "Say the word, just say the word! Instead of prison, you'll come here!" Vernon continues as Bender crosses his arms. "Are you through?" He finishes.

"No!" Bender says bluntly.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon says loudly.

"So?" Bender quickly replies.

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?!" Vernon asks. I wondered when Bender was going to stop being an ass that he was.

"Yes!" Bender said.

"You got it! You got another one right there, that's another one pal!" Vernon shouts as we watched Bender shift in his seat.

"Cut it out!" Claire yelled at Bender, then she mouthed the word "stop". His eyes looked at her and then to me, I shook my head.

"You through?!" Vernon asks, causing Bender to look at him now.

"Not even close, bud." Bender is now angered as well.

"Good, you got one more right there." Vernon said.

"You really think I give a shit?" Bender says, continuing to challenge him.

"Another." Vernon says.

"Stop it, Bender!" I growled at him, I was done with hearing both of their mouths.

"You through?" Vernon finally looks triumphant.

"How many is that?" Bender asks Vernon.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Johnson spoke up.

"Now it's eight, you stay out of it." Vernon looked at Johnson.

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." Johnson said and held up seven fingers.

"Shut up, Peewee!" Vernon growled. Vernon held up the devil sign, the rock 'n roll sign. The one with the index and pinky finger as he walked away from Bender. "You're mine Bender... For two months, I gotcha." He flipped his hand around. "I gotcha."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." Bender replied, sarcasm as always.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. Alright, that's it. I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" Vernon finished. I was looking him, shaking my head only a small bit. Vernon finally walked towards the door, held up the hand sign again and closed the door behind him.

"Fuck you!" Bender shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

7:45 AM

As we sat down in our seats, it became a bit boring to do the essay, so I quit doing about halfway through and sat there doodling in the margins of the paper. I still wanted out of here more than anything, so I stayed to myself and didn't try to cause trouble. Everyone was doing something to keep themselves busy. Bender was lighting his shoe on fire and lighting his cigarette with it. Andrew was playing paper football, Claire stared off into space. I found out that the other girl was named Allison; she was sketching in the corner. Johnson was just sitting there quietly. Bender came up to me and I looked at him, wondering what he wanted. He picked up my essay, looked at it and then sat it down beside me.

"Uh, hello?" I said, uncertain about him going to say a word back to me.

"Lilith, huh?" He questioned me about my name.

"What about it?" I asked as I had my hands folded and sitting on top of the table.

"Oh nothing, your name is even boring." I hear him say and I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not at your standard of fine entertainment," I said as I slouched in my chair. I watched as he bobbed his head and made a face at me, mimicking me. "I don't appreciate your attitude," I said to him.

"I don't appreciate this dress hiding all of your curves." He said and pointed to my dress.

"You're repulsive," I said, disgusted. He smiled a very cheeky smile.

"At least I'm not boring," Bender said.

"How am I boring?" I asked and raised a brow before I looked at him.

"Well, you barely talk. You act like you don't any part of me, but your eyes tell me otherwise. So you're a tease." Bender said. He was sitting back in his chair. He had his feet sitting on the chair between us, his brown hair swung down into his face, his brown eyes staring at my body.

"Wow, what great imagination you have!" I said sarcastically.

"It's true, you know. I have plenty girlfriends to prove that I know it's true." Bender says.

"Why would I want to be added to that list?" I pondered.

"I don't know, you tell me," Says Bender.

"I bet "boring" isn't in your preference of the type girls you're interested in," I told him.

"Yeah true, but any girl I can lay is a preference," Bender said. I looked him in a foul way.

"Pig." I scoffed.

"Oink, oink." He snorted in my ear, close to me, I backed away from him.

"Oh, come on, baby girl. You know I make you blush and squeeze those thighs together."

"Get away from me, you're embarrassing yourself," I told him. I went to push his shoulder, I saw him smile and hold his gloved hand around my wrist, catching it, inches away from his shoulder. He let go and got up, walking to his seat. I looked around and seen that everyone else was asleep. I folded my arms and sat my head in them, slowly falling asleep.

☼☼☼

"Wake up!" I hear, making me flinch but I barely move. I look up to see Vernon, standing in the middle of the room. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" He asks, I immediately raise my hand, as does everyone else.

10:22

After using the restroom, we all piled back up into the library. I sat at Bender's desk as he sat on a shelf, ripping pages out of a book and throwing them across the room. Johnson was standing near the shelf Bender sat on and Andrew was stretching his legs on the ramp railings. Allison and Claire sat where they were assigned from before.

"That's real intelligent," Andrew says sarcastically.

"You're right, It's wrong to destroy literature. Such fun to read. And Moe-Lay really pumps my nads." Bender said as he continued to rip the book apart before he stared at the author's name. He was wrong.. It's Moliere.

"Moliere." Claire corrected like she was reading my mind. She smiled, loving to correct someone apparently.

"He's a playwright," I say to him, smiling a little. "Like Shakespeare." I compared.

"I love his work," Johnson said meekly. Bender ripped more pages out and threw them at him. I laughed at this. Bender tore out some of the spines of the book and sat it down, he picked up the card catalog.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked into vacancy." Bender told us, mixing the cards up.

"Eh, speak for yourself," Andrew replied.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language," Bender raised his brows as he saw Andrew stand straight up, about to speak, then smiled when he saw Andrew give up and turn around with a sigh.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Andrew asked Claire. I was messing with my nails, staying silent as I overhear their conversation.

"I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad told me just to blow her off." Claire said to him. It was silent for a minute, so I looked up to see Bender shooting a glare at Andrew, he turned back around to talk to her again.

"There's a big party at Stubby's, his parents are in Europe. I hear it's gonna be wild," Andrew says.

"Yeah?" Claire questions him.

"Yeah, you gonna go?"Andrew asks.

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..." I hear Claire say. She wants everyone to feel sorry for her. I'd be taking advantage of what I could do if my father told me I could do anything.

"Who do you like better?" Bender pipes up.

"What?" Claire asks.

"Do you like your old man better than your ma?" Bender questioned.

"They're both screwed," Claire replies.

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them," Bender explains.

"I don't know... Probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one really gives a shit about me, it's like they use me to get back at each other," Claire says softly.

"HA!" We all hear from back in the corner, I was expecting it, I actually jumped and looked back at Allison, who made the retort, everyone else did too. I watched as she blew her bangs out of her face and tilted her head back.

"Shut up!" Claire said to her, visibly angry.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Andre told Claire, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, if I didn't, nobody else would!" Claire told him.

"Aw, you're breakin' my heart," Andrew said as he turned around.

"If I was as pathetic as you, I wouldn't even open my mouth. You're not going to get much sympathy." I said to Claire, I looked over at Bender who smirked at me, Andrew was smiling at what I had to say.

"Sporto?" Bender asked and jumped off the shelf.

"What?" Andrew asked, not really caring to answer wholeheartedly.

"You get along with your parents?" Bender asked, raising a brow.

"If I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew asked.

"You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents, you're a liar too." Bender was now facing to Andrew, then he walks away, making it about halfway into the aisle before Andrew pushed him in the back. This caused Bender to look back at him.

"You know somethin' man? If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you." Andrew said, actually having meaning behind it.

"Can you hear this?" Bender asked as he held his hand up, his middle finger was facing towards the ground. "You want me to turn it up?" Now he moved his hand to have the middle finger up.

"Come on guys, don't do this." I sighed and crossed my arms, not wanting to have a fight today.

Johnson walked over to the both of them, trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Hey fellas, I mean-" He began, placing his hands on their shoulders, they quickly flung them off with their arms, leaving Johnson speechless for a moment.

"I-I don't like my parents either, I mean I don't- you know I don't-" Johnson was shoulder checked by Andrew, who walked away. "I don't get along with them, I mean, their idea of parental compassion is just, you know... whacko, you know?" Johnson tried to talk to Bender.

"Dork, you are a parent's wet dream, kay?" Bender said as he patted his arm and pushed Johnson on the table I was sitting at. He walked away afterward.

"Well, that's the problem," Johnson said to him, making him look back.

"Look, I could see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes, but face it. You're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender said to Johnson.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew asked as he was sitting on the table behind me and Johnson.

"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference," Bender says.

"Yeah? Well, he's got a name," Andrew says.

"Yeah?" Bender raised his brow.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Andrew asked Johnson, who has his head down.

"Brian," Johnson says to then both of them as he looks over at the both of them.

"My condolences," Bender says to Brian and walks away.

"What's your name?" Claire asks Bender, he looks at her and stops in front of her.

"What's yours?" Bender asks.

"Claire," she said.

"Claire?" Bender asks with sarcasm.

"Claire. It's a family name." She says, explaining this time.

"Oh, it's a fat girl's name," Bender says this; it made me roll my eyes. Here we go again.

"Thank you," Claire says and quickly hears a "You're welcome" from Bender before she says "I'm not fat."

"Well, not at present, but I could see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people who were born to be fat and there's fat people who were once thin, but became fat. So when you look at them, you can sorta see that thin person inside," Bender says and then watches her look away. "You see, you're going to get married, squeeze out a few puppies and then-" He says as he imitates someone becoming fat, puffy cheeks and all. This deserved a punch in the jaw, but Claire held up her middle finger instead. "Oh, I'm seeing finger gestures from such a pristine girl," He finishes.

"I'm not that pristine," Claire tells him as she watches him put his hands on her desk and lean in to look at her straight in the eye.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are," says Bender before the both of them had a stare down. "Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a white wedding?" He asks.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire asked,

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Bender asks. I can't see her face because I'm behind her, but I'm intrigued and disgusted all at once.

"Do you want me to puke?" She asks quietly.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned. Calvins in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" He continued to press, my face beat red. The way he said it, the way he looked, his small little smile as he said it.

"Leave her alone," I hear behind me, Andrew finally said. I watched again as Bender moved and he kept her eye, but then Andrew walked up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I said leave her alone," Andrew said to him, Bender looked at him, standing up straight.

"You gonna make me?" Bender asked him, his eyes still on him, his head tilted back.

"Yeah," Andrew said, nodding his head, he was standing next to Brian.

Then, Bender walked up, stepped his foot on the table, walked on it and down the other side to meet Andrew, he was acting tough.

"You and how many of your friends?" Bender asked him loudly, leaning into him.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits- me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Any time you're ready pal." Andrew told him, being completely serious. Bender stood there for a minute before he almost hit Andrew in the face. Andrew quickly caught his arm, swung it around and pinned it to his back. Next, he sent Bender to the floor and kneeled over him, both of his wrists were pinned to the ground.

"I don't wanna get into this with you, man!" Bender said to him as he was pinned to the floor. Andrew quickly released him and stood to his feet.

"Why not?" Andrew asked before Bender stood to his feet and looked away from him.

"'Cause I'd kill you," says Bender as he walks backward to meet his gaze, he held his arms open. "It's real simple... I'd kill you and your fuckin' parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender said this as he continued to walk backward and then stuffed his hands into his pocket.

Andrew turns away and murmurs "Chicken shit" under his breath before I hear a switchblade open up, Bender's holding it for a second before leans over and stabs it into a chair. Oh, shit.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?!" Andrew says and progressively gets louder. Allison took the switchblade from the chair and folded it. I stared at her and held my hands out. She quickly tossed it to me and I stuffed it into my dress pockets. Bender moved his jaw as he thought of something to say.

"I'm trying to help her," Bender replied.

☼☼☼

After a while, I went back to where I was sitting before, but Bender was sitting next to me again. He had his feet sitting on the bars of my chair now. I was sitting forward, but he was slightly back, his eyes looked at my neck as my brunette hair hung over the other side of my neck, I was messing with my fingers, I caught his eyes staring at me, so I looked at him.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes into me. What are you staring at me for?" I asked him and raised my brows.

"I'm trying to figure out how many guys you've let suck on your neck," He said softly. Oh, god, he's going to hit on me again.

"Yeah? Well, would it surprise you if I said a handful?" I pondered.

"Lie," He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not," I told him and crossed my arms.

"Well, how about one more?" He smiled cheekily.

"Stop," I shook my head and rolled my brown eyes. "You're not pressing your big, nasty lips on my neck." I saw Andrew start to laugh out of the corner of my eye, his shoulders shaking. Bender looked over with a very angry face and shot him a glare.

Just then, I heard a door swing open and I saw a janitor come in, rolling the trash can up the ramp and stop at the door to a room and collect a trash bin from the room and turn it upside down inside the bigger trash can.

"Hey, Brian. How ya doin'?" He asked Brian. I looked back at Brian and he looked down.

"Your dad work here?" Bender asked, making Brian shake his head. Bender moved his head back, making his hair stay out of his face.

"Uh, Carl?" Bender asks the janitor.

"What?" Carl says, walking out the room he put the trash can back in. I think they say morning announcements in there.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asks.

"Sure," Carl replies.

"How does one become a janitor?" Bender ponders.

"You wanna be a janitor?" Carl asks him.

"No, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew, here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial art," Bender says and points to Andrew. Andrew looks kinda angry that Bender dragged him into the conversation. Bender is now smiling victoriously.

"Oh really? You guys think I just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" Carl says as he points to the clock behind us. I smile at this, maybe we'll get out of here earlier, or maybe we'll get out of here on time. Ugh.

11:30 AM

I hear a whistle come from the other side of the room and look to see that it is Bender, he has his red scarf tied around his head, he is doing this out of complete boredom. Finally, I know the tune and it is "Colonel Bogey March". I join in, finally, we're all whistling until we see Vernon walk in, we became silent, but Bender remained whistling, changing the song to Beethoven's fifth symphony.

"All right, girls. That's 30 minutes for lunch," Vernon says.

"Here?" Andrew asks.

"Here," Vernon replies.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch, sir," Andrew replies.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew!" Vernon says. This makes me smirk.

"Uh, Dick?" Bender pipes up and then gets a glare from Vernon. "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?" Bender asks.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir," Andrew says to him.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration," Claire says.

"I've seen her dehydrated, sir... It's pretty gross," Andrew confirms.

"Relax, I'll get it," Says Bender as he stands.

"Ah, ah, ah! Grab some wood there, bub!" Vernon says to Bender, making him open his mouth a little, grin a bit and sit down. I covered my mouth and laughed a bit.

"What do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to let you roam these halls?" Vernon asks. He points to Andrew. "You." He says plainly, Andrew motioned to Claire and she sits up, but Vernon looks past her and points to Allison. "And you." He sees her eyes closed, so he snaps to get her attention. "Hey! What's her name? Wake her-wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" Vernon yelled at her. She puts her bag around her and stands. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Vernon finishes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, sweets. You've been awfully quiet," Bender states as he stands behind my chair, I feel his hands clasp onto the back where my back was sitting.

"I'm writing my essay," I said to him, not even caring to stare at the guy. He sure did get on my nerves, I didn't like talking to him. He was a creep, he was sleazy and he was charming worst of all.

"Oh, god, you're actually writing that thing? Even big ol' Brian isn't writing yet," Bender leans over my chair and his head is right next to mine, I could hear him breathe in my ear and I shook my head, trying to move away.

"Would you just leave me alone? Why do you gotta mess with the girls with some sort of attractive attributes?" I asked in disgust, looking back at him this time. His big brown eyes met me this time and I could tell he was sort of interested in me blowing him off that it was actually getting him off in a way. Gross.

"We guys act on it, we can't help but to stare at a girl's jugs all day," He plainly answered and I gave a face that he probably didn't like. I watched as he walked to the back of the room and Brian followed. Finally, we were somewhat allowed to stretch our legs. I hadn't tried to move much throughout the day. Standing, I went to an untouched part of the library and looked at many books, all of which looked extremely boring. I picked up The Hobbit and started to read it, I loved reading things about those stout little hairy men when I was a kid. My love for books stopped awhile ago. I heard the guys talking about having a girl, then Claire was put in the middle of it.

Finally, Allison and Andrew had returned. After stuffing The Hobbit into my bag, I returned to the tables and sat down. I opened the lunch bag and began to bring the contents out. Sandwich, apple, a small bag of chips. Nothing too extravagant, of course. I got my Coke and sat at my desk, listening to Bender hit on Claire again. Claire brought out a bento box, oh gosh... I loved sushi.

"What's that?" Bender asks.

"Sushi," Clair answers plainly.

"Sushi?" He looks disgusted.

"Rice, raw fish and seaweed," She replies with a little chuckle playing out in what she says. Everyone looks grossed out, but you'd have to try it to like it.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in you mouth, and you're gonna eat that?" Bender asks with no remorse.

"Can I eat?" Claire asks with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know. Give it a try," Bender looked like he was thinking over his life choices in talking to her. I hear a large smack on their table and Andrew is taking out a lunch that looks big enough to feed all of us. A large bag of chips, a sandwich, another one? Oh, another after that. Lastly, a bag of donuts and carton of milk. Nevermind, he took a banana and an apple out last. Was he trying to move up a weight class or what? As we were all looking at him, he ponders,

"What's your problem?"  
In the back, Allison was tearing her lunch apart. She opened her sandwich to find some nasty looking olive-ridden lunchmeat. She threw it at the big sculpture and proceeded to roll her long and hanging sleeves up. Putting pixie stick onto her two slices of bread, each of which were white and wheat with butter. Sticking the pixie stick wrappers into her drink, she picks up cereal and lays it over her bread before crushing the cereal down and putting the slices together. Opening her mouth really wide, she stuffs the food inside and begins to chew. All of us looked away in distaste.

Bender made it over to Brian's table and began to nit-pick at him. Taking his lunch from his bag, he notes that every food group is there.

"Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" He asks with sarcasm, but Brian didn't get it and he answers with "No, Mr. Johnson." I feel myself smile at his lack of humor.

"Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house," Bender states as he stands to his feet and walks to the middle of the aisle, back where Allison is still eating. He quickly flicks his long hair away from his face before putting his hand up by his mouth and making his voice booming.

"Son?"

"Yeah, dad?" He does a normal voice this time with his fingers pressing into his dimples and he's smiling brightly.

"How's your day, pal?"

"Great, Dad. How's yours?"

"Super. Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" He imitates flicking a fishing rod.

"Great, Dad! But I've got homework to do." His answers as Brian become saddened.

"That's all right, son. You can do it on the boat."

"Gee!"

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" He asks as his father to his mother.

"Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?" He states as his mother. He has both parents hug each other and kiss. Then, he pretends to hit them. Brian doesn't look too happy, perhaps sad. Andrew didn't look happy either.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew questions him.

"Who, mine?" Bender holds a hand to a chest. "It's real easy." Standing again, he is going to pretend he is his father, his mother and then himself.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk." He says strictly with a finger pointing.

"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectf-" His mother was cut off with a slap.

"Shut up, bitch! Go fix me a turkey potpie!" He's imitating his father again.

This time, he's himself and he's asking, "What about you dad?" and only getting the reply "Fuck you!" from his father, it ends with Bender yelling "No, dad what about you?!", his father yells "Fuck you!" and then "Bam!" and Bender gets hit.

"Is that for real?" Brian asks, he looks at Brian and has the straightest face possible.

"You want to come over sometime?" Bender wonders and Andrew is shaking his head.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it," Andrew states and Bender looks at him this time.

"You don't believe me?" Bender asks and then gets a no from Andrew.

"Did I stutter?" Andrew challenges him. Bender walks toward him, pulls his sleeve up and bends down next to him. There's a large and round scar in the bend of his arm.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar," He leans in closer and gets angrier. "Do I stutter?" Andrew moves his head away, yet Bender stays. "See this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Pulling his sleeve back down and backing away from all of us, he proclaims one last thing.

"See, I don't think that I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore." He says and then throws a tantrum and throws books off a shelf before climbing onto it, sitting on the landing of the stairs with his legs hanging from the bar. Andrew shouldn't have said that.

"You shouldn't have said that," Claire said, almost reading my mind and I sat back and stayed shocked at what kind of abuse that he was going through in his home. I felt bad for treating him like I have, even if it was the short amount of time that I knew him.

"How did I know?" Andrew asked her and looked like he had a tear in his eye for a moment. "I mean, he lies about everything anyway."

I was wondering at this time where Mr. Vernon was and if he had heard any of that. It was odd, I thought that we would have been more disciplined than this, but I wasn't complaining because I was able to do pretty much what I wanted to. Returning to the way I was supposed to sit in my chair, I sighed and flipped my essay over before starting to doodle on the paper again. I didn't have a swell life either, but neither of my parents beat me. They just stayed to themselves and never talked to me, still struck over and grieving about my older brother dying months before.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I knew it, everything was good again and they were sneaking out of the library to go get something from Bender's locker. I didn't know why it was so important to him, but Carl did say he looked through all of our lockers. God, he had to of seen my shrine of Beatles stickers and so many books along with the note pile that I was supposed to send off to my secret crush.

I wasn't at Shermer for long, but one guy was on my mind quite a lot. The guy was so sweet and his smile was goofy yet charming altogether. Ferris Bueller; what a guy. I was way out of his league but he was always the sweetest to me between periods and in Anatomy. I went to a party once and he was there, things did get a bit heated between us. We shared a very passionate kiss in the upstairs alcove, it was so perfect but didn't last for long. Ferris had a lot on his mind that night and he just kissed me after he explained all of it, it was an empathy kiss. We connected in a strange place and time; it felt like it was supposed to happen.

Nowadays, I see him hanging around Cameron way more. Cameron was a good guy too, always blushing a stumbled on his words around me. Cameron was my Math partner. He and I always sat together, talked mostly about math but some insight into our lives had been shared. I knew Cameron liked me, I just didn't know him yet. Ferris must have told him to take some initiative on asking me out, he tried but it just sounded different out of his mouth. He didn't have a plan set or a time. I know Cameron and Ferris were like two peas in a pod. I liked Ferris though, I wish he would take me to a movie date or something. I know for a fact he has his mind on a Sophomore named Sloane. She was a very pretty and very popular too.

Walking around the library door, I looked out to see if Vernon was coming. I let these thoughts fill my mind as I waited for them to get back. I was the lookout, I told them I wasn't going to leave and get into trouble because of something like that. I was surprised to see that even Brian left, he was really coming out of his shell. Today had been weird already, was detention always like this? Before I knew it, everyone ran into the room and fled to their seats.

"W-Wait, where's Bender?" I asked as I ran to my seat.  
"Vernon's got him," Andrew stated between his heavy breaths after running all the way here.  
"Oh fuck!" I didn't hesitate to let that slip out. I sat in my seat, staying silent and waited for the scene that was going to play out before us.  
"He's gonna get his ass kicked for putting his dope in Brian's pants," Andrew groaned.  
"What?!" I yelled. "This is all because he has weed on school grounds?! What an imbecile!" I stressed.  
"It's gonna be okay, we weren't caught," Claire chimed in with a snotty attitude.  
"We will be if he confesses," Brian worried.  
"No, he wouldn't do anything like that, he's not a rat," I plainly said.

As if on cue, Bender and Vernon walked into the room.  
"Get your stuff, let's go," Vernon pushed Bender to his seat. Vernon stopped in front of Claire's table and began speaking with us.   
"Mr. Wise-Guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, but you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."  
"B-O-O-H-O-O," Bender remarks as he sits in his seat.  
"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday- False alarms are really funny, aren't they?" Vernon started. Here we go again. With a small sigh, I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands.  
"What if your home, what if your family-" Vernon started but stopped. "What if your dope was on fire?" Vernon finished this time.  
"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear," Bender said as plain as day. My eyes went wide and I looked back at Brian to see the same expression. Vernon didn't take this as serious of course. I hear Andrew chuckle.  
"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years, you'll see how goddamn funny he is." Vernon laid it out to Andrew. John Bender, huh? I was expecting Bud or something tough. Walking back to Bender, he gets down a bit and puts his hands on his knees as he looks Bender in the eyes.   
"What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?" Vernon teased. Bender looks away from him and he continues with "Let's go," and a tug on Bender's arm before Bender lashes out and screams.  
"Hey! Keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick." Bender growled and turns around to Andrew to give him the glasses from his pocket.  
"For better hallway vision," Bender pats Andrew's back and continues to walk. Before he leaves the room. He pushes things off the library desk and storms out to leave Vernon behind. We all looked at each other, speechless and then we all sigh.  
"We have got to stop putting ourselves in these situations," I whispered.

After we got settled in again and left off eating our lunches, we hear a loud bang and an "OH SHIT!" Looking up, we see Bender fall from the rafters and come down the stairs, a smirk on his lips and something so audacious spoke from him.  
"I forgot my pencil." I hear him say.

Something like that, it was the best thing I've seen in ages. He executes his fails for something more big mouthed, that sly smile and his hair. So rebellious. I longed to be something like that but felt that I had to keep up my appearances to get into a good college. I was starting to see what all the girls had been talking about, how every girl was a fool to fall for him. His complexity got you, the way he acts lures you in. I was finally admiring him and knew I was.  
"Goddammit!" We hear a yell from outside the door. Claire gets off the tabletop and back into her seat. Bender hides under her table. Vernon comes striding in.  
"What in God's name is going on in here?!" He yells at us. Everyone just shrugs it off and twiddle their thumbs.  
"What was that ruckus?!" Vernon asks with force.  
"What ruckus?" Andrew inquired.  
"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus." Vernon points to the door.  
"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian challenges.  
"Watch your tongue, young man. Watch it." Vernon points at Brian who had been sitting in Bender's seat.  
I hear a bang, a groan and in unison, Andrew and I bang on the table. I could see Bender out of the corner of my eye, holding his head under Claire's seat. He bangs on their table again, but this time with his fists. Allison removes her feet from the desk and stomps them on the floor, Andrew makes a zip noise, I clear my throat. Vernon is beyond confused.  
"What is that? What- What is that- What is that noise?" Vernon is puzzled.  
"What noise?" Andrew raised a brow. I could see Bender staring under Claire's underwear because she was wearing a skirt, his head slowly going between her legs.  
Really, sir, there wasn't any n-noise." Claire gasped and then closed him in between her legs. A groan comes out of him again. Claire repeats the noise and then coughs. We all began after her.  
"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" She asks.  
"No, it wasn't." Vernon crosses his arms with a suspicious smile. "That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." I hear a laugh come from Allison and he scolds her.  
"You make boon on that missy." Vernon pointed to Claire this time. "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" And with that, Vernon turned around, storming out the door. He definitely was not in the office because he had a toilet seat cover tucked inside his khaki pants.

We hid our laughter until he was completely out the door. Claire was pissed, as she let him out from under the table, all she could do was hit him repeatedly. Bender had that devious look on his face, shrugging at Claire.  
"It was an accident." Is all he could come up with.  
"You're an asshole," Claire stated, the look on her face said something, she didn't have to say a lot.  
"Sue me," Bender told her before he stood up.

I don't know why, but even though I was laughing at Vernon, I was jealous of Claire and Bender. Since I had rejected Bender, he was going after Claire the more the day went on and I was getting a little uptight about it. It bothered me for some reason and I did not like it. I knew the kind of guy John was, nothing but trouble and heartache, I just could shake the feeling of betrayal in some way, hurt as well.

"So, Ahab, can I have all my doobage?" Bender was talking to Brian, Brian took the dope out of his pants and handed it to Bender. Before Bender turned around and went to the other side of the library, I heard Andrew speak up.  
"No waistoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew warned him. Claire followed him back, I watched as Brian and Andrew did as well. I looked at Allison and gave a half smile and stood to my feet, following the others before sitting down on the couch with them, helping John roll tiny joints and breaking up the weed.


	8. CHAPTER 8

After smoking just a little, everyone was starting to goof off since they were a bit blazed. Brian had on Bender’s glasses, giggling and kicking his legs. Claire clearly didn’t smoke before as her joint kept going out between her barely smoking it or either coughing too much. To Bender’s pleasant surprise, I had smoked all the way down to the roach and then reached into my pocket to grab two pennies. I loved this stuff, it helped with my anxiety, it helped with my depression, it just helped the day go by better as well. My parents never smelled it with the amazing sploof I made at home.   
“Oh, we got a smoker over here, eh?” Bender smirked and showed off that oily slick smile.  
“Definitely,” I said and put the roach between two pennies, making sure my fingers weren’t going to get burnt by the tiny end of the joint as I kept smoking. I watched as Claire took another hit, holding the smoke in too.  
“You don’t have to hold it to get high, Claire. You gotta inhale and exhale, just make sure it’s in your lungs first,” I taught her, rolling my eyes.  
“Wow, you really know what you’re doing,” Bender beamed, he finally knew someone he could hang out and smoke with, or so it seemed. I watched as Brian took another hit and started to chase after the smoke with his mouth, trying to catch it. It was a bit funny, even I thought to myself as I started to laugh.  
“Chicks cannot hold ze smoke, that’s what it izzz!” Brian exclaimed in a weird voice.  
“I’m a girl, you dummy,” I shook my head and pulled strands of hair out of my vision. After this, I watched as Blender gave a small chortle and look to Claire again.  
“Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school,” Claire stated as she placed her hand on her chest and inhaled a little more. Looking back at Brian, he was begging for a high-five, perhaps because this was the best day of his life yet. He did not seem like kind of kid to do this, but neither was I to some. Bender reached over and slapped his hand so hard it knocked poor Brian back in his chair and to the ground. Us other three laughed hard at this, I was a bit too loud.  
We heard the music from the upper part of the library get louder. Before, Andrew had “confiscated” Bender’s weed after he rolled all of us joints. Well, when we looked up, the room he was coming from was full of smoke. Andrew was smoking too, that was a surprise to me as much as Brian was a surprise when he started to smoke. Coming out of the room, he was dancing vigorously; flicked his roach to the floor and started doing weird athletic tricks. He was whooping, flips were executed, punches given, clothes were coming off. Brian whistled at him and shook his legs back and forth. He jumped and did arm balances over bookshelves, all this psychical activity was just exhausting me. Brian got so excited he slapped the side of Claire’s arm. After all that, Andrew returned to the room he was in, closed the door, and screamed so hard it shattered the office window! 

When our buzz was wearing off; Bender, Claire and I returned to our seats. Claire and Bender looked through the opposites pockets, as well as Claire’s purse. Claire flipped through photos Bender had in his wallet.  
“Are all of these your girlfriends?” Claire asked as she didn’t seem too confident.  
“Some of them,” Bender plainly said. He was looking through all of Claire’s makeup pallets and brushing his teeth with her eyebrow brush.  
“What about the others?” She seemed confused.  
“Well some I consider my girlfriends, some I just consider,” He began spraying her perfume.  
“Consider what?” Claire seemed generally confused.  
“Whether or not I want to hang out with them,” Bender said plainly.  
“Sex,” I spoke up with an uncomfortableness to me.  
“You don’t believe in just one guy-one girl?” Claire didn’t see how he was, she wanted to believe he was good, but I knew he wasn’t.  
“Do you?” He asked this time.  
“Yeah, it’s the way it should be,” She believed this statement, but our generation was getting worse with just fucking whoever.   
“Not for me,” Bender stated with no remorse.  
“Why not?” She was beginning to get on my nerves.  
“How come you got so much shit in your purse?!” Bender asked with an aggravated tone, he was very defensive.   
“How come you have so many girlfriends?” She was getting a bit snippy.   
“I asked you first,”  
“I don’t know, I guess I don’t throw anything away,”  
In a cocky way, Bender replies with a “Neither do I.” She looked away and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh,” was all that she could manage.  
“What do you have in your bag?” Bender asked and pointed to my purse as he was putting all of Claire’s belongings back in her purse.  
“Books, some makeup, a bowl, hygiene stuff, mostly doodles.” I shrugged.  
“Can I see them?” Bender asked, starting to grab for my purse.  
“Whatever,” I did not care whatsoever and handed him the bag.  
He began laying everything out in front of him, taking time to look at all the art individually. He took my bowl out and looked at the glass, He loved the pastel purple, pink, and blue pipe.  
“Nice design, very pretty Sherlock you got there,” He nodded and continued to look in awe.  
“It cost a pretty penny.” I smiled at this and took it from him. He skimmed through the books and then sat them down.  
“I liked this piece very much. The English teacher is a bit of a bitch,” Bender said as he pointed to the doodle of Mrs. Cox I did. I made her look like the skeleton she was, almost like death. I laughed a bit and covered my mouth.  
“Yeah, she’s the one that sent me to Saturday School.” I covered my mouth, trying to hide my smile from earlier. All of the sudden, Allison started to get loud and yell at Andrew, both bickered before they got soft and quiet again. They seemed to be working something out that was a very sensitive topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm leading up to the big scene and I can't wait to begin writing it soon!


End file.
